The Modern Secret of Sherlock Holmes
by NicoleMikaelson
Summary: This story is happening after Season 3 and reveals all the little secrets Sherlock accruaded with time...lets just say so much...the internet left some marks on Sherlock. Please let me know what you think and leave me a comment. Thanks


"Did you see that, Sherlock?" John asked pointing at the newspaper in front of him not looking up to Sherlock who sits in his chair with is laptop on is hips. "Hmm?" was everything Sherlock brought in into the conversation John tried to do. "Could be another case for us" John tried to get Sherlock´s attention who´s eyes where still fixed on the desktop screen, while suddenly a profligate sound rang in the background, tipping fast but knowing that the faster he tips the more mistakes he makes and therefore the often he has to delete those wrong words which leads to the fact that whatever he writes he won´t finish it within the next hours. "Okay…what are you writing?" John asked curious but still annoyed for Sherlock´s ignorance against him. "Hopefully it´s not another entry about tobacco ash." he spoke more to himself than to Sherlock.  
"Where is your wife?" Sherlock bloked Johns question and changed the subject. "Shouldn´t you do some adult stuff…"his voice got lower. "Ähm I well we…" John grinned but can´t continue looking at Sherlock has he suddenly take eye contact with the army doctor, the profligate sound rings again. "You know buying stuff for the baby, helping neighbours with their boring problems, taking the dog out…" John interrupted Sherlock´s listing "We don´t have a dog!" he said pride thinking he bet the detective this time. "But soon…Mary is thinking about getting one." Sherlock replied. "No she´s not" John made is point clear. "Give her one week" Sherlock answered with a grin beating John one more time.

It got quiet in 221 B. John Watson went into the bathroom taking a shower, shaving his three days beard off while thinking about all the stupid things they said about his moustache just a year ago. He was aware that he didn´t like him too but admitting that all his friends are right with their statements that he didn´t suit him or aged him or scratched while kissing wasn´t up in his mind. He rather would have worn this moustache a life time than be beaten from another one than Sherlock. John took quiet a time for him, shaving is face smoothly and putting some toner on it.

As he opened the bathroom door a cloud of smog rose up to the ceiling and John went out feeling like new born with his wet hair undone and wearing his striped grown feeling the cold floor on his naked feed which leave a thin film of water every time he takes a step forward.  
Getting into the kitchen which is only a few meters from the bathroom door away he heard this profligate sound from the living room once again, his first grasp was settling up the water boiler, putting two tea cups out of the cupboard which hang above Sherlock´s labour equipment and brewing tea as soon as the water was hot enough. From the place John stood he could hear the noise of someone typing. More or less wondering he glanced into the living room and saw Sherlock who had taken place on the sofa next to the wall on which he had sprayed a smile once after we solved the Blind Banker case as John used to call him. He´s eyes danced over the desktop screen while his long thin fingers tap hard into the keyboard.  
John liked the way Sherlock looks when he thinks no one is watching him. He releases his muscles and acts like a human being who got a bit insane and 15 years younger. Not that Sherlock is insane, don´t you dare even to think that but he got his little follies. Talking to himself, gurning grimaces when his laptop isn´t doing what he wants or playing How would I murder my acquaintance, are only a few things John was able to catch a glance of before Sherlock noticed him and stopped immediately.

The water boiler clicked and John took of his view and brewed two black teas for him and Sherlock. He was used to the fact that as soon as he sat down in his chair with a tea cup in his hand, Sherlock would moan and demand one hot tea too which of course he wouldn´t do himself and therefore John and even Mrs Hudson are always brewing two teas just in case.  
Walking inside the living room, Sherlock doesn´t show the slightest inclination to break his staring contest with the laptop on his lap. A little move to the side and the spoon in the tea cup which John carried with him chinked inside "I see you made tea" Sherlock responded to the sound "Wrong, you heard it" John corrected him. "Ah" Sherlock sight while sitting up putting the laptop away for the first time since hours. "Who won?" John asked curious getting a strange look from Sherlock. "The laptop…you are staring at him since hours" he pointed at the machine which now stood on a pile of old newspapers. "Oh…how late is it?" Sherlock stretched himself looking out of the window "It must be around eight o´clock assessing the position of moon and stars at this time of the year." John which wasn´t as surprised by the detectives observation skills as in their first year together anymore after he found out some tricks Sherlock uses to impress him, probably Sherlock got a short glance at the clock on the fireplace behind John before he looked out of the window, only nodded and asked again. "Well that is all very interesting but I would rather like to know what you are tipping so busy." Sherlock´s eyes moved disquiet searching for an answer in his to big mind palace. "Research, obviously" he blurted out "I´m doing researches for a case." "You don´t have a case" John debunked seeing how Sherlock is getting nervous more and more. Sherlock is a good liar, well sometimes when he has more than just few seconds to think about a suitable story but now John got him. He checkmated him and now he is enjoying his achievement. "John, think about it, though. You showed me an article in the morning, remember? You were right and I was bored so I took the opportunity and took the case. " Sherlock annotated a bit too fast before he could have thought about what John might would say next, which was a big mistake. "Right, now I remember. I showed you the article about…wait, what was it about again?" John played the fool getting Sherlock more and more into his trap.  
Sherlock took a deep breath before his eyes moved to the newspaper in the hope it would be the one of today and he might catch some words from the article "Bees…" he blurts out again "The government intensifies the laws in the agriculture about using pesticidal-free fertilizer otherwise in the next years 85% of all bees in UK ceases. As Albert Einstein said the human race will only survive five more years when all bees on earth extinct, which isn´t a pleasant thought. But saving Bees is one thing. The main problem is that farmers get less yield or even loose there complete harvest on to the varmints if they don´t us pesticidal against those tiny beasts. Which puts us all before the question, what shall we do?" Sherlock elucidated proudly without taking breath between sentence, using all his knowledge about bees and agriculture he collected in school to John who is sitting in his chair and sips on his tea. "That was a wonderful summary of the article in the daily mail from last month" John now got the chance to pay back and smiles mischievously while Sherlock got pale form one into the other moment knowing that his lies are going to get revealed in the next minutes.  
"Now, Sherlock, no more fib. What where you tipping so hasty into your laptop that you don´t even note that…" the profligate sound rang just in the moment and suddenly Sherlock registered it too for the first time and draw his attention at his mobile phone looking at it with demanding eyes " ...that SHE writes you!"


End file.
